Currently, the searching method is applied widely to web and appearance-based recognition, electronic component on circuit board, the license plates on the vehicle, building on a blank shot or a telemetry map and the cell in biological images etc.
As described above, in the images the first describe the particular block and the target figure. With the particular block and the matching similarity of the target figure, it will search similar or completely consistent goal figure in this images. And, the description of the image can be directed against color or gray scale images.
Although the color images and gray scale images can be matched. But, the description of the gray scale images is less information than the color it. Therefore, it should ease the operative burden during the Image matching process.
In the tradition, the gray scale images are two kinds of description method, ring Projection Transformation and Radial Projection Transformation. As has been said before, two descriptions are won advantage, but those are some defect.
For example, the ring conversion had an advantage of the anti-rotation. But, the disadvantage is not applicable in Circular symmetry or radiation from center to outside. The Circular conversion should be sampled by a ring shaped manner. Otherwise, it is easy to get to the same information in the same directions, and loss a radial direction.
In view of the aforesaid, the present invention supplies an image recognizable method. There are not only maintain the annular conversion and the advantage of the radial transition, also resist image change size and find the angle change after rotating around.